New Beginnings
by Carriedreamer
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff Girls have been enemies forever and nothing gives Brick Jojo more of a pleasure than driving his pink counterpart crazy on a daily basis, and causing general havoc in the city. But when one battle proves too much for the girls to handle on their own what will the boys do then? : Rated for language


_This was originally going to be a piece in my "Anthology" drabble collection but it quickly turned into something much bigger than a little drabble. Hope you all enjoy_

**Title: New Beginnings **

**Rating: T for language**

* * *

The last period of the day was always the most amusing for Brick. Not the subject matter, please fuck that, he could do this physics crap in his sleep, but the mere entertainment value was worth every second of the fifty five minute class. He leaned his chair over and scoped out for his prey.

The big red bow she still had to wear even at sixteen fucking years old was a dead giveaway when he spotted it running at full speed down the hallway.

Aww was little Miss goody-two-shoes running late? He'd known something was up when she hadn't been sitting at her usual lab table, reading her newest chick book, some sappy romance or something, sometimes she'd sigh a bit when she reached a particularly nauseating part, or she'd be writing furiously in the little pink notebook she always had with her, he guessed it was some sort of some sort of battle book…or diary, every time he'd try to take a look she'd slam the book shut and look at him with one of her amusingly murderous glares.

So when the eldest Utonium sister hurried in, huffing and gasping for air, Brick was even more elated to find that her usual lab table had filled already and ironically enough the only empty space was the one in his.

She noticed it too, she mumbled something under her breath, even with his enhanced hearing, he couldn't quite make it out, but it was most likely her goody two shoes version of cussing like a sailor. Her heels clacked on the porcelain floor, and she made a noticeably loud slam when she put her books down, apparently deciding to ignore his presence. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and dug through her shoulder bag, still mumbling to herself,

He caught a few choice words describing himself and his grin grew bigger.

Oh this was going to be _fun _

"Having a bad day Pinky?" She shot a look at him, and pursed her lips,

"I've told you once if not a thousand times, my name is _Blossom_, use it!" She hissed and slammed open her notebook, the pages were filled with small neat precise notes; she clicked her pen, pink of course and wrote the date on the page.

He raised an eyebrow, "Hey sweets, today's the 10th, not the 9th." Her pen froze mid sentence, and she shot another murderous glance at him.

"Excuse me." The grip on her pen was almost enough to bend it,

He shrugged and leered at her, "I said that it's the 10th, you wrote the 9th." He leaned over, "Wouldn't want your perfect little notes to be all wrong would you?"

She scrunched her nose as if the very scent of him disgusted her, "Back off worm." She hissed, the teacher entered the room, and began to take attendance, Brick went back to his slouching position he'd been before, though he did see that she had indeed crossed out what she'd written and put in the correct date.

"Brick Jojo!" He raised a hand casually when Mr. Morris called his name.

"Yo!" He heard a snort next to him, "Problem baby cakes?" His smirk grew as a spot of color lined her pretty cheeks.

She grit her teeth, "You are so disrespectful." She hissed, "And do _not _call me that!"

Oh this was too good for words. She was quiet save for her prissy little ' Present' when her name was called, and the lesson began, something about formulas and some stupid crap like that, Brick debated on a nap, after all he'd already read the whole chapter and it was hardly rocket science. She was scribbling away, occasionally brushing a ginger strand from her mouth, a little clinking following her every move from the obnoxious bunch of bangles she'd chosen to wear today.

It was getting slightly irritating actually.

As Morris droned on and on, and the minutes began to drag, most of the class hadn't a clue what it was they were learning, and they'd hit another standstill, doing review after review. Christ he should have skipped today, this was torture, getting to mess with Pinky or not this wasn't worth it.

The clinking finally stopped its frenzy, thank the lords, though it started again after she shuffled, though now instead of complicated numbers and letters suddenly a border of flowers and hearts began lining the page, and her head rested on her other hand. Her eyes beginning to droop, he raised an eyebrow,

Blossom Utonium was about to fall asleep in class?! Christ where was his phone, he needed to record this for the history books, she squeezed the top of her nose, and that was when he saw the wrist brace, and the ugly purple bruise lining her hand.

His eyebrow rose higher, then he remembered, there had been some gang fight or something that she'd had to break up last night, he'd heard it the entire drive here all over the news. He really didn't see why those idiots tried, unlike him and his brothers, human thugs had no chance against this one and her sisters, even the simpering blonde could break an arm like snapping a twig.

They were fucking idiots that's what those thugs were. Still, one of them must have put up a decent fight if Blossom was reduced to wearing a wrist brace.

" Psst." He nudged her; she recoiled and glared at him.

"What?" She hissed and motioned towards the front where Morris was still droning.

"Oh please, you weren't listening, what happened to your wrist?"

She rolled her eyes, "I was fighting crime. Making a difference in this world, you know instead of making a nuisance of myself."

He deadpanned, "Spare me the lecture, I'm already being bored to death; come on, it must have been a nasty punch if it messed with you."

She went quiet, and clicked her pen and stopped her doodling, "If you must know I was shot." She whispered. "I'd prefer you kept that to yourself please."

"Shot!?" His eyes popped open and he was wide awake suddenly, "No kidding… er shouldn't you be in…I dunno the hospital… or something?"

She rubbed her wrist, "It was a mere flesh wound, and I got the bullet out before anybody even got there." She turned back to the front, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to continue receiving my education."

He adjusted his cap, "Whatev's Pinky." He shook his head, "Someone actually shot a Powerpuff holy shit…" He muttered.

O0o0

"Brick dude! " He didn't even flinch when the big burly fist went crashing into his arm, he shot a glance at his erstwhile brother, who floated in front of him, "You hear the news?" Their youngest brother appeared behind him,

"What news? About that gang fight?" Boomer Jojo rested is arms behind his head and stretched, "Butch dude that's old news by now."

His black haired brother narrowed his deep green eyes, "No, what do I care about some stupid sissies and their little scuffles, I meant that smokin' waitress at that new pizza joint downtown." Butch sighed, "They say her legs go on for miles…." He gushed, "I'm headin' there now, wanna come with?"

Brick crossed his arms, "To what, see you make an ass of yourself with yet another broad you don't stand a chance in hell with." Boomer snorted, Butch decked him over the head,

"Can it ya pussy! And what makes you think I don't have a chance with her, please who could resist this-." He flexed a muscle. Both his brothers gave him withering looks, though Boomer's was more venomous as he held his aching head.

"No comment." Brick drawled, though thinking about it, he could use a laugh, Pinky hadn't been cooperative at all after their little conversation, she'd flat out ignored him the entire time, not even reacting when he'd pulled at her hair. Seeing Butch make an ass of himself would at least make up for some disappointment. He glanced at Boomer who was still rubbing his head, then shrugged, "Alright Bro, we're in, this place has decent grub right?"

Butch shrugged, "I dunno bro, I was only paying attention to the hottie they could be the worst place in town but who the fuck cares?" He floated upwards, "Race ya to the car losers!"

The two brothers glanced at each other and streaked off after him.

O0o

"Boys I think I've died and gone to heaven." Butch moaned as the willowy brunette leaned over and delivered their meat lover's pizza, Brick glanced at her, yeah she was pretty hot, she had pretty good legs, and her face was pretty good. The second she'd opened her mouth though, he cringed, let Butch have this one, dumb broads were way more his brother's forte, Brick preferred his woman to have a bit more of you know… a brain.

Boomer chomped on his pizza and kept his gaze glued to the television above them, some lame ass game show the idiot loved was on, Butch had slunk over to the waitress who was answering his questions politely, but judging by the look on her face his brother wasn't going to succeed.

"Aw you idiot! You should have bought an O'!" Boomer complained, "Brick these guys are total morons, anyone with half a brain could see it's freaking-."

" Don't really give a shit Boomer." He cut him off and Boomer pouted, Brick honestly didn't care, even with Butch being publicly humiliated Brick was still bored as fuck, and this place really did have lousy pizza, no wonder they hired the hottest girl they could find.

Suddenly an ominous shaking filled the place. Some people looked around nervously, but others kept on their business. The waitress clutched the tray and looked around,

"Like what was that!?" She screeched, Brick thought his ears were going to bleed.

"Just a monster most likely Suzie." The head cook came out wiping his hands on a napkin, "Don't worry our girls will handle it, you just keep on doing your job."

"M-monster!?" She looked around the place; Butch put a hand on her shoulder,

"Aw don't worry baby, its nothing to worry about you got ole' Butch here to protect ya." She blinked,

"Like what are you going to do?" She said suspiciously, Butch puffed up,

"Well see me and my brothers here. Well let's just say those Powerpuffs aren't the only one with powers here."

Her eyes widened, "Like wow! So you're like a superhero too!"

He faltered at that, Brick choked back a laugh and even Boomer had turned away from his mindless entertainment to give his brother a leering stare. "Well I uh wouldn't go _that _far but-." Butch sputtered.

The channel suddenly changed and the news was flashing some sort of breaking news. Brick took another bite of the pizza, just as he'd suspected another large monster from who knows where had decided to try to make Townsville its bitch and now it was going to have its ass handed to it by their counterparts.

It was an ugly fucker too, so many tentacles and spikes, one had to wonder where the hell these things kept spawning from. Suzie ran to the television,

"Oh my God, I've like never seen this in real life before, I heard about it before I liked moved but-."

"Jesus Christ shut your mouth we can't even hear the damn television!" One of the other customers bellowed. Suzie's mouth quivered and Brick grabbed Butch and slammed him back in his seat before his brother's _chivalrous_ side kicked in. Boomer was transfixed, as one building went toppling down on screen.

"I hope that place was evacuated." Another customer murmured.

Suddenly the reporter on television disappeared and the camera swung left to show three pastel streaks in the air which landed on the a still standing building's roof, revealing the three teenage girls in all their glory. The tallest, the redhead, barked orders and pointed, the two others, the blonde and raven haired one went shooting off in opposite directions. She herself went right for the monster, dodging its flailing tentacles, and blasting her ice breath in all of its eyes and aiming punches at them, though maybe it was only noticeable to him but it seemed like her punches seemed a bit…off?

The anchor at the desk began his usual gushing.

"**And just like that our girls have finally arrived, oh look at those beauties go! Trish can you tell us the situation there?" **

The brunette on the screen nodded, " **Yes Bob I can, as you can see the Powerpuff girls are attempting it seems to drive the monster away from major parts of Downtown, and OH!" **

The entire crowd seemed to jump at once as the monster swung a tentacle and took down another building. The blue and green streaks suddenly shot right at it in a frenzied attack, a high pitched scream emanated from the blonde haired one, it turned and batted away the young woman. She dodged, and aimed another one, but this too failed.

There was a blast of red hot beams as the green Puff attempted to back up her sister, Brick noticed however, the Pink Puff was nowhere to be found. Even the reporter seemed confused,

"**Bob I'm receiving word here that… oh No." **

"**What is it Trish?" **

Another tentacle, and the Blue Puff went shooting down into a nearby building, the camera zoomed in on her prone figure. Boomer shot up almost taking the table with him. The Green Puff floated listlessly staring in what seemed horror at her crippled sister, and clenched her fists and dove right for it, its spikes seemed to grow bigger and suddenly went shooting out, her eyes widened, one skewed her shirt and another went straight for her.

A pink flash and suddenly the eldest was in front of her wildly reflecting each spike with her arms. She clearly barked some kind of order which the green Puff didn't like but followed anyway and she went shooting away, the onslaught continued, but the monster opened its mouth and suddenly a shot of energy came blasting out of it like some sort of laser.

She had no time to dodge.

Everyone in the studio, field, and pizzeria all screamed, save Brick of course, she'd be fine, it was a nasty hit but-.

The smoke cleared, the reporter looked back in horror, and suddenly they all saw it, the camera focused on a figure with red hair hollering and holding what was clearly her now badly broken arm. She couldn't even move without screaming.

The Green Puff made a wild dash for her sister but the tentacle slammed in between them sending the last puff flying until she slammed into a nearby car. Completely knocked out.

"Like Oh My God! Is that supposed to happen!?" They all stared agog, ignoring Suzie's outburst

"Bubbles." Boomer whispered.

"Holy Fuck." Butch breathed.

Brick stared at the television where all hell had broken loose, both the reporters screaming and more or less causing a city wide panic most likely; the television split in three screens showing the sisters, two unconscious, one likely bleeding out or at the very least going into shock at the injury she'd sustained.

One of the tentacles reached out to engulf the blue puff. Boomer finally slammed down his hand.

"BUBBLES!" He made a flying leap over the table and shot out the door with a dark blue streak following him.

"Boomer! The fuck man!" Butch called after his brother then turned wide eyes at Brick but shot after his erstwhile brother. Brick stared after them.

They… weren't… serious.

It was the Powerpuffs! Their worst enemies! If anything this should be a _good _thing right?

Right?

His gaze went to the television; the redheaded girl had finally slumped over, blood pouring from down her face and arm where she'd sustained her injury.

Enemies… they were… enemies.

He threw down a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change!" He ripped the door open and rocketed up in the air where he saw the green and blue streaks in the distance; he shot to catch up to them.

Boomer glared at him, "Don't you even fucking try to say it Brick! I don't give a shit anymore I'm not letting her get killed!" He bellowed.

Brick grabbed the scruff of his collar and stopped him in flight, he dodged the punch aimed at him, "You can't go in there without a plan you idiot! Give me a fucking second!" That stopped his onslaught, and Brick released him, he glared at the outline of the monster in the distance, and furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

His brothers both stared at him with raised eyebrows.

0o0o

The monster seemed to be enjoying itself, endlessly stomping at the screaming citizens desperately trying to evacuate any nearby buildings as it ran amuck on the city.

Trish Kinido stared at the horror around them, she and her crew had booked it as far away from the sight as soon as the first Powerpuff girl had gone down, and now they could only watch in horror as the creature's tentacles wrapped around the youngest and sweetest of the town's most beloved young women, she bit her lip, the grip on her microphone becoming looser and looser.

She couldn't watch this. Channel 5 be damned she could not, would not be witness to this horror anymore.

How could this even have-.

Streaks suddenly came shooting from the sky and a blast of fire came careening down from above smacking the monster clear in the head, making it drop its victim. A dark blue streak caught the free falling Bubbles.

A green streak carried off young Buttercup from the remains of car where she still lay unconscious.

Another fiery ball came blasting through, and then a dark red streak appeared and grabbed Blossom.

It only had taken a second. Trish thought she must have been seeing things.

As the smoke cleared, three figures floated in the air, all three holding a Powerpuff.

" Trish! Trish are you there! What's going on, what was all that!?"

Trish motioned frantically for the camera man to swing the camera around,

"Bob. Bob can you hear me?" She stuttered, "I- I think that… I think all that was the Rowdyruff boys…"

She could only imagine the anchor's face, she could hardly believe this herself, "The Rowdyruff boys! Repeat, those same-."

" Yes Bob." She felt a surge of confidence, "Bob, The resident bad boys in Townsville, have just saved the Powerpuffs, I repeat, the Rowdyruff Boys have just…saved the day."

O0o

"Jesus Christ this girl is heavy." Butch grunted, and shifted Buttercup's prone form on his shoulder, Boomer hugged Bubbles close, and Brick was holding Blossom rather awkwardly as he was trying his best not to shift her arm which hung at a hideous angle.

He looked around, the blast would have stunned the thing, but it wasn't down for the count yet, he looked around, there had to be some kind of safe place they could drop them off and then it' be like the boys were never-.

He heard a moan, and then a hiss of pain, he looked down at her, she was pallid, and her white blouse, well it had been white once, was stained with blood. She was going into shock. There was no doubt about it. He found a relatively stable looking rooftop and motioned for his brothers to follow.

The three girls were still unconscious; Boomer was cradling Bubbles, while Butch was repeatedly shaking Buttercup demanding she wake up.

Brick on the other hand was assessing the damage done to Blossom. Her arm was bent and she'd lost so much blood a normal human would likely have already bled out. He swore, she was cold to the touch, and he slid off his jacket and wrapped her in it, then put a hand on her and concentrated, the heat emanating off him seemed to work. She moaned and her eyes opened though they were glazed and unfocused and then closed again, a moan of agony in her wake. She was alive though, and breathing he guessed that was the important thing.

First thing first, that arm had to be set. He swore, he'd been forced to take some stupid first aid class in freshman year, but for the life of him couldn't remember a damn thing! Her arm was still bleeding, Christ how much blood was in this girl? How much blood was necessary to bleed out? Christ he couldn't remember, what the hell, maybe he should have paid more attention in class after all,

"Brick…?" He looked down, she'd woken up again, and her gaze seemed a bit more he guessed focused. "What… are you doing here?" She tried to move, but then fell back down again, biting back a scream.

" I wouldn't recommend doing that again stupid." He muttered, She moaned, and shifted, Brick lost patience and slammed his hand down on her stomach, she gasped and coughed a ragged cough. "Hey! What did I say?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Answer my question first… why are you here!" She grit her teeth, though in her current state Blossom's fiercest glare was as scary as an angry kitten's. Had to give her credit for trying though. Brick shrugged,

"Blame my lovesick little brother over there who I think is pretty close to doing mouth to mouth on your sister." He pointed behind him to Boomer, Her eyes widened and she shifted her gaze, unfortunately that also moved her injured arm's side. She screamed again,

"I think its broken!" She moaned and fell back. Brick gave her an exasperated look.

"No shit Sherlock." She gave him the pitiful kitty glare again.

"Must you swear!" She squeezed her eyes shut, even Brick felt a pang of…pity.. a little one mind you, but still a pang nonetheless, another spasm hit her and she bit back yet another scream, this couldn't continue, he had to set the damn thing before-. He grabbed her arm and knelt over her,

"Pinky. Listen to me. I have to set this arm straight." Her eyes popped open,

"Are you insane! I'm not going to let you touch me! What will stop you from crippling me or something! Get away from me!" She tried to scoot away, she didn't get far, another burst of pain and she was she had described it so perfectly- crippled. He inhaled a sharp breath,

"Despite your paranoid delusions, even _I'm _not evil enough to knock an opponent down when she's already down for the count!" He applied pressure to her arm she flinched, " Okay, listen on the count of three, this is going to hurt like hell Pinky just I dunno try to spare my eardrums." She grimaced. More pressure, he checked at her face, "Count with me Pinky! Focus, monster fucking up the city remember! Okay… one!"

She gulped and nodded. " T-Two." She whispered. Even more pressure, she squeezed her eyes shut."

"THREE!" A loud _crack _and she screamed, long and loud, and choked back sobs, but nonetheless, the arm was back at its proper angle, if hanging loosely, she was still crying, he grimaced. He never had liked being around crying girls, and seeing her of all people sobbing made him doubly uncomfortable. He lifted her up as gently as he could, she sniffed loudly and gazed at her arm in horror, and then back at him, she gathered the injured arm and set it across her chest, seeing what she was getting at, he looked around for something that could be used as some kind of makeshift sling.

Nothing. He swore, but then grimaced a a very unwelcome idea hit him, he turned from her and hastily undid his belt, thanking god these pants were already too tight and in need of replacement, Butch wolf whistled, Brick made a mental note to slam his head in the nearest wall when this was over, he held the 'sling' up and trying his best to maintain the crumbles left of his dignity looped it around the arm then flipped it over her neck and sure enough they had indeed created a sort of makeshift sling.

She gazed down at it, then stumbled towards where her sisters had finally begun to stir, she shook the two of them gently, Buttercup groaned, and put a hand up to her head,

"The hell happened?" She moaned and then seemed to realize someone was holding her. "BUTCH! THE HELL IS THIS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She ripped herself from his grasp and immediately got into a defensive position but immediately toppled over, still in daze; Butch picked her up like a rag doll and held her arm.

"Nice to see you too toots." He muttered.

"Ouchies… my head hurts." Bubbles whimpered as she finally came to, her baby blue eyes skimmed the area and widened when she saw where she was. "Boomer?" She whispered, and then looked around again, "Blossom your arm!" She wobbled a bit and Boomer helped her stand, Buttercup quit her glaring match with Butch and also half stumbled to Blossom, though all three jumped and whirled around as a very loud boom and sound of an explosion echoed through the area.

"Oh no!" Bubbles shrieked.

"That piece of shit is still alive!" Buttercup bellowed and glared at Butch as if that fact was somehow his fault. Blossom stood up as straight as she could then,

"Alright Girls. We don't have much time, we need to get that thing before it-."

" Whoa whoa, hold up you ain't serious!" Boomer exclaimed, " That thing kicked your asses before-!"

Blossom's eyes narrowed, "Does it look like we have any other choice Boomer." She droned, "Maybe this time girls we'll come at it from the back and-."

"Its weak to head shots, aim for its head." She froze and glared at Brick, who now slouched against a wall. "The moron's right though, I give you ten minutes before you three go flying again." Her glare became more dangerous and Buttercup pounded a fist in her palm, even Bubbles shot a nasty glare at him.

"Well do you have any suggestions Brick, or are you and your brothers going to leave this to the _professionals_." She hissed, he went silent, "I thought so, okay Buttercup I want you to-."

" Butch set up a force field around the perimeter, don't let this thing get out any more than it has, Boomer, distraction, fly circles around the thing if you have to, just make it mad." Brick barked, and floated upwards,

"What on earth do you think you're doing!?" Blossom spat, Brick smirked,

"Your job genius what does it look like?" He crossed his arms, and sent heated glares to his brothers who stood there unmoving with dumbstruck looks on their faces. "HEY IDIOTS WHAT DID I SAY! MOVE IT!" The two flinched and shot upwards, the sisters all stared agape at them, even Blossom looked stunned. Brick rolled his eyes, "You going to just keep staring or a_re you just going to leave it to the professionals?" _He mocked her, she clenched her one good fist he sneered and sped off in the direction of the monster.

Bubbles scratched her head, " Um… are we in some sot of parallel universe thingie again…?"

Buttercup shook her head, "This is some kind of trap. Its gotta be."

Blossom stared after him and then sighed the anger and indignation leaving her face, "Buttercup, stick to the head like Brick said, stay away from the tentacles, Bubbles I want you to help Boomer, keep it disoriented if you can…" She grumbled, "Brick's right, I should have seen it, the head is the weakness."

Buttercup and Bubbles stared at their leader, "You want us…to work…-." Buttercup started,

"Do we have a choice Buttercup?" Blossom murmured. That shut her up, another roar in the distance, the three all floated upwards, ready for another shot at the battle.

0o0

"SINCE WHEN IS THIS MY JOB!" Butch bellowed and dodged another spike storm,

"CAN IT PUSSY!" Buttercup snapped as she flipped over another high flying tentacle, "Welcome to my world!" She aimed another eye beam, "Try doing this nearly every day of your fucking life!" Buttercup flinched, "COVER YOUR EARS!"

"Wha-WHY YOWWWW!" He grasped his ears as a high pitched screech filled the area, Bubbles's mouth was wide open, and she was screaming as loud as she could, the sonic booms reverberated around them, " HOLY SHIT I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WHEN YOU GOT THAT GIRL IN BED!" He saw stars then, and a dark blue streak went flying off, Boomer giving Butch the finger along with it, Butch glared after him, " COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-!"

"FOCUS DUMB ASS!" Buttercup screamed over the noise, "LOOK OUT!" She lunged and threw them both out of the way of a icy blast. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING BLOSSOM!" She shrieked.

The leader of the Powerpuffs flinched, and held her arm again, fighting with a broken arm was hardly an efficient way of fighting, it helped that her balance was now off, she flew at another haphazard angle, and then spun out of the way of another blast. Then another, and another, A fireball came crashing down in front of her, singeing one of the tentacles,

"You are in no condition to fight!" Brick hissed at her, and sent another fireball in the way of the monster, " You almost just made Butch and Buttercup icicles!"

She glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do!" She focused an eye beam, and surprisingly hit it square on, she turned to him with a smirk but he grabbed her by the waist and shoved her behind him, then sent a fire blast at the monster's open mouth.

It screamed, and fell back.

"The mouth." She murmured and then grinned, she shoved him out of the way and took a deep breath and blew out another blast of subzero air aimed at its feet, she turned to him with a determined smile, surprisingly he found himself grinning back as the monster began to slip and slide, Boomer and Bubbles both stopped in mid flight and looked at their two leaders, Butch and Buttercup did the same.

The monster in its struggles was roaring and its mouth was wide open clearly gearing up for another strike.

"HEAT VISION ALL AT ONCE!" The two redheads bellowed.

The six beams all shot out and entered the gaping maw. It was a near instantaneous explosion, blood and guts went flying, and all six were drenched in…unmentionable slime.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Buttercup pumped a fist in the air and high fived Butch. Bubbles jumped in Boomer's arms and he swung her around.

Then the four suddenly seemed to realize what they were doing and stopped.

"Whoa…" Boomer spoke first, "So…yeah." He put Bubbles down who looked at the ground sheepishly.

Butch pulled his hand away from Buttercup's and both crossed their arms and looked in opposite directions.

" Not bad ass wipe." Buttercup mumbled.

"Guess you ain't such a weaklin' after all Butters."

Sirens in the distance blasted, emergency and clean up crews had arrived finally, the six dropped down, a crowd was beginning to gather, and the cheers were near deafening. It was the usual aftermath of a battle.

It was what the crowd was chanting that threw Brick over a loop.

" ROWDYRUFFS! ROWDYRUFFS!"

The three boys stared flabbergasted, as the crowd surged towards them, both citizens and emergency crews alike, Blossom stumbled a bit and Brick grabbed her shoulder to steady her, now that the adrenaline rush had died down, all three girls looked worse for wear, he saw his brothers repeat the gesture for the other sisters, even Butch.

They made it to the waiting ambulance, Bubbles and Buttercup sat on the edge of the ambulance receiving minor care for their cuts and bruises but Blossom was immediately snatched away from him and put on a stretcher. He followed her, she was getting her vitals done, she looked up at him almost shyly, he wouldn't meet her gaze, the paramedic was wiping a syringe with some antidote X, and injected her, her eyes grew heavy, and closed,

"H-Hey wait! What'd you just-!" Brick made a move towards her, the paramedic looked up,

"Relax Mr. hero, its just a sedative, she'll be fine in no time, our girls always are." He closed the door. Brick was taken aback.

_Hero? _

"Brick! Brick Jojo! A word please!" He looked up startled at a microphone being shoved in his face, and the same reporter from before was suddenly in front of him, "Brick, everyone knows the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs are mortal enemies, yet you saved them today, care to comment?" She was overly eager, and he leaned away, this crowd was getting suffocating and he looked for his brothers, finding them still with the other girls and fending off their own paparazzi. He caught their attention and made a move with his head. They got the message and floated upwards.

He did the same, the reporter sputtered, but he didn't care. They shot off back to where they came leaving a bewildered and shocked crowd behind.

0o0

Mojo had let them have it. Of course the whole thing was broadcast and of course he'd seen it. The other villains had also given them the cold shoulder, Princess, for once in his freaking life hadn't tried to jump him at lunch or do any other nauseating things to him today. She'd screeched in her annoying little voice though, his ears still rung.

"_BRICK YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU- THEY WERE DEAD, WE WOULD HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN RID OF THEM!" _

As much as he hated to admit it, the little bitch had a point. He was a traitor, they all were, but for some reason it… it didn't feel like it. He closed his locker.

"Boomer I'm fine, the doctor just said it was a minor concussion." Bubbles quipped as they walked past him, "You don't have to hold my books." His brother followed after her,

"Nope. Not until you're completely better, come on we'll be late for art." He aimed a wave at Brick. "Sup Bro?"

"Hi Brick!" Bubbles waved at him cheerily, Brick blinked and raised his hand not really sure what else to do, she giggled and grasped Boomer's arm, and pulled him away, Boomer had a dreamy smile on his face as he allowed himself to be dragged to class.

That…was weird.

He walked the campus; Physics was a long away from his locker.

"Aw please bitch, I totes had the last goal." He stopped and raised an eyebrow as he walked past the soccer field, Butch was kicking a soccer ball while walking he flipped Brick off with a grin, Buttercup of all people was walking next to him, she gave him a mock salute as the two walked in the direction of the locker rooms.

That… was even weirder.

He finally reached his physics classroom, and blinked, she sat reading, her arm in a cast already covered in signatures. That was normal.

However the fact that she was sitting at his lab table certainly wasn't.

Nor was the red jacket she was currently sporting hers.

He looked at the clock. Nope, right on time, he slid in his seat, she didn't look up from her novel, and her notebook was already all set, everything written down. He balanced his pen between his fingers, she still didn't look up.

He coughed, still nothing, well…this was awkward.

"So…uh Pinky how's the arm?" He mumbled, deciding that since his reputation was all but destroyed he had nothing to lose.

She marked her page and set the book down gently, "I didn't get the chance to properly thank you yesterday." She fiddled awkwardly with the jacket, "Sorry, this is harder than it looks." She mumbled, she finally slid it off and handed it to him, "Thank you." She murmured, "It um… helped." A hint of color went in her cheeks. She fiddled with her pen, "Brick… I'm just going to come out and say it, you saved my sisters and I, your brothers and you I mean, I can't thank you enough, it seems I was wrong about you."

His eyes widened, the color in her cheeks increased, "You're…welcome I guess." He mumbled.

She looked at the door and then stood up while she gathered her things, "Come with me."

Now he was sure the world had ended. "Pinky…we have class."

She tutted, "It's been excused, come on." She put her good arm on her hip and raised an eyebrow, "Besides… it isn't as if we'll be missing anything." She grinned. He found himself drawn to that grin again, this was it; the world was ending. The world would probably start shaking and volcanoes erupting any minute now.

Still he grabbed his backpack and followed after her all the same.

They ended up on the school roof, Butch was already there with the same confused look on his face, Buttercup simply popping a piece of gum, and blowing a random bubble as she leaned against a wall. They heard a high pitched giggle, Boomer emerged from the roof stairs, Bubbles had covered his eyes and laughed at his confused reaction at seeing his brothers standing there.

" Uh Bubbles what's going on?"Boomer scratched his head.

"Yeah Butters, what gives?" Butch took a look around suspiciously.

Brick turned to Blossom, "I'd like an explanation myself."

Blossom walked away from him then, Buttercup removed herself from her wall and Bubbles floated over Boomer and joined her sisters.

"We just wanted to thank you guys!" Bubbles enthused,

"You saved our asses." Buttercup stated dryly.

"But most importantly the city was saved." Blossom finished. "We honestly couldn't have done it without you three."

"We made an awesome team!" Bubbles streaked over to Boomer and grabbed his hands, "It was soooo cool!" Boomer's face went dreamy again as she jumped up and down.

Butch snorted, "You know, much as I hate to agree with the blonde, we did kick some serious ass. " He put his hands in his pockets, "I haven't had that good a workout in forever, you seriously do that everyday Butters?"

She smacked him, "What'd I say about the stupid nicknames, and yeah I do, what do you think we do all the time?"

"I just hope you guys didn't get in too much trouble." Bubbles stopped her jumping, "I mean with Mojo and all."

Brick snorted, "The monkey says we're grounded for life, pff, yeah like that's going to happen." He turned to Blossom, "And Princess has finally left me the hell alone maybe I ought to be thanking you instead." His brothers snorted,

"Yeah, that monkey was PISSED, oh man it was great!" Butch laughed, "I thought his brain was gonna explode."

Boomer seemed deep in thought, then he turned to Bubbles, "Hey, what if this isn't just a one time thing!"

"What the hell are you going on about!" Brick snarled.

"No guys really! Look at how much ass we kicked all together, and the reaction we got from everybody!" His eyes were shining, "They weren't yelling at us or anything, it was like they really liked us." Bubbles suddenly jumped on him with a cheer.

Butch raised an eyebrow, "You know… I did have a lot more chicks talking to me today than usual." He put a finger under his chin, "And that was the best workout I've gotten in a while…Ah fuck it I'm in." Buttercup smacked him in the arm, but had a smile on her face nonetheless.

Brick stared flabbergasted, stunned really, they were inherently _evil _they couldn't just decide to become…heroes… just like that.

Could they?

It seemed Pinky was thinking the same thing, and she gave him a sideways glance, then a small smile,

"Up to you Bro." Butch stated matter of factually, "We going good or what?"

He pursed his lips, Boomer was giving him a hopeful look and even Butch seemed more than open to the idea. Brick buzzed his lips, and turned to the Pink puff and extended a hand.

"I guess this is a truce." He murmured. She looked down at the hand, then with a smile took it. There was a slight cheer behind them as well as the sound of Boomer falling over from another one of Bubble's overly enthusiastic hugs.

"I guess this is." She retorted though her smile was broad. "I still think you're a pompous cad."

He smirked, "And you're still a prissy goody two shoes." Her smile grew.

"Well good to see not too much will change then." She looked at him through half lidded eyelids, "Though it'll be nice to rub this in Princess's face later." His eyebrow rose,

"Why Pinky how very sadistic of you." He leaned over, "I knew there was some evil in you somewhere."

An eyebrow raised and her grin curled into a smirk dangerously close to his own, " I wouldn't call it evil Brick… just a sense of prime opportunity." She leaned back though the smirk still lined her face, "Now seeing as we're partners maybe even breaking into the acquaintance category and we should after all compare strategies", she whipped a pen out, " Care to sign my cast perhaps over a large pizza, I hear there's a new pizza place in town-."

"Not that one!" Brick cut her off, "Trust me the pizza sucks, they're known for uh _other _things." He floated upwards. She joined him,

"Other things huh?" She snorted, "Well I've heard worse I suppose." She looked over her shoulder at their siblings, "Will they be okay you think?"

He followed her gaze, then shrugged, "They'll be fine. I think we have enough to discuss without em'."

"Such as…?"

"Who's going to be leader for one." He shrugged again.

"Excuse me? Oh no, uh uh, that role is taken, you can be vice leader." She floated in his face.

"That's not even a real word!" He shot back.

"It is now!" She retorted. The two glared at each other, but then she giggled, and flew above him, "Catch me if you can, first one there is leader!" She sped off leaving him in the dust.

"H-HEY! Since when do Powerpuffs cheat!" He bellowed, then launched off after her.

It was a new beginning.

_Fin_

* * *

_And there you have it, a ridiculously long Powerpuff Girls one shot. Thanks to all who read this and hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave your thoughts!  
_


End file.
